From A Sweet Dream to A Beautiful Nightmare
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Something you didn't know about L. He went to High School for the very first time, Junior Year. What if he fell in love at that school? And how much of a difference would it make if the person he fell for came back 8 years later when he becomes famous L?


_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own Death Note or its characters but I do own Aihime (I-he-meh) and Valkyrie (Val-kah-ree).

_**Summary**_:_ Something you didn't know about L. He went to High School for the very first time for Junior Year. What if he fell in love at that school? And how much of a difference would it make if the person he fell for came back 8 years later when he become big-time detective L?_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.'_ Matsuda thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter One:**

_~::~School~::~**  
**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

It was the first day of school. The Wammy house always allowed children to go to Public school since it was easier to afford and today was L's first day since he preferred to be home school but Quilish decided that L needed to interact with teenager his own age, he was seventeen. L's unkempt hair laid while as he sat in class in a odd and unusual way. His knees to his chest and his feet on the chair. The teachers were given a note from Quilish to state that L always sat that way and it will make him uncomfortable if he sat normally. L was the brightest person in the school and he joined sports namely Basketball and Tennis and joined other clubs such as motivational speaking and such. He always kept to himself even though many people wanted to be his friend and he rarely spoke, he had no friends at all. It was Monday morning, he was walking to school, the same way many other students came and some of them noticed he came out of the Orphanage but they never bothered to question him about it. Today was going to be another lectureship day at least that's what L thought.

It was Tennis practice and L had went against one of his teammate for some warming up before going against the teacher since that was the real practice. He had a towel around his neck as his pale skin glistened from the water that he poured on himself and then Sun. His raccoon like eyes went to the floor before he noticed something. A weird sound echoed and when he turned left he saw a girl picking up her necklace from the ground and her eyes glassy from upcoming tears. Her long jet black hair flowed as it slipped from her shoulders and her back to hanging to the side as her head tilted forward as she tried to pick up the pieces and L didn't bother to move. He figured she had wanted to do everything on her own. He hadn't gotten a clear look of her face but when he did, he kept staring. Her skin was a creamy porcelain color, a light peach. Her eyes were two orbs of crystal blue and her lips were a small, plump, and cherry-red. Seeing her face he remembered her in being one of his classes, her name was Aihime Asahina. Known as the school's beauty. Many guys would try to get her attention but didn't even bother to give them a glance and she was always with a group of girls but she didn't really talk as much as the others, she was more silent and a good listener.

Hearing a small sigh escape her mouth, she stood up and walked over to the trashcan and dumped the pieces. Aihime walked over to the bench that L was sitting at and watched the rest of the team. Practicing hard and look like they were having fun. L kept staring at her. '_Why is she over here?_' he thought to himself and felt a bit relieved that she didn't look at him or say anything to him. Her lips parted and she spoke, her voice was soft and velvety but surrounded by British accent since this was England. L eyes had widened as surprising as it was, she was speaking to him. "Hello Lawliet-senpai." said Aihime, who had a small smile on her face as she looked at him. L gave her a long, dull, and cold stare. Maybe that might make her go away, at least he hoped it would. But all the black hair girl did was frown a bit and look away before saying, "Sorry." and now L felt guilty. Why should he feel guilty? Didn't this girl know that he never spoke to anyone at school? That he was always quiet and emotionless. But it was a big slap in the face that she thought she could get a few words from him.

"Lawliet, let's go!" shouted the coach who waved his hand to signal L where he was. All the ratty hair boy could do was nod and get up while picking up his racket from near the bench and he could of sworn he heard two words. 'Good Luck' from Aihime.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the way home from the long day of practice. It was raining hard too. And silly L forgot his umbrella so now he was sure he was going to catch a cold on the way home. Closing his eyes as his school uniform was getting drenched by the cold rain, he looked up at the cloudy, grey sky. And before he knew it, something wide and black was over his head and it nearly startled him. Looking over to his right, he saw Aihime. She had placed her umbrella over him. "You know you can't afford to catch a cold, City challenge is tomorrow." her eyes were looking ahead but her words were piercing right through him. He felt so uncomfortable. Why did this girl repeatedly talk to him? It all started yesterday afternoon and now today.

L nodded. He knew she was right, and lucky for him that she did arrive in time. They walked together and all you could hear was the sound of the rain and their feet touching the pavement. Nothing but silence and it wasn't an awkward silence but an actually comfortable one. Aihime didn't bother to look at him nor talk to him instead she looked ahead and kept a calm and soothing aura around her. L didn't know rather to be thankful or guilty for his weird actions toward her. But since he was so close to the Wammy house, he didn't bother to give her any kind of gratitude instead. He gave her a small glance before walking inside. Aihime nodded at him as a signal that she understood and walked her way home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Today was the day of the tournament. The sun had completely dried Tennis ground and gave everyone that lively feeling except L. He was still unaffected and apathetic. That was normal for him though since he was always like that. When he was up first in the match, he could hear people cheering for him and it did give him a bit of confidence and want him to strive to work harder, one girl wasn't cheering at least he could see who it was, she was in the crowd looking at him but not cheering whatsoever. He couldn't careless andso, he served first.

- *-

The Tournament was over, Yokahara High School won. And people patted L on the back congratulating him, surprisingly, there was one girl he wanted to see. Through the crowd, he saw long golden brown blond hair that reach to her hips, beautiful lilac colored eyes, and light tanish peace skin, almost to the point it was near sun-kissed. She wore a blue dress that hugged every curve her body and it ended to her mid-thighs and that was because she too, was on the Tennis team. Her name was Valkyrie Aiyako. He noticed many guys had a crush on her too and would often talk to her but she was just smile at them and shake her head 'no' and L assumed that she hadn't liked them and told them no on dates they offered. L wouldn't dare speak to her, he was far too nervous.

The last thing he wanted to see but did see was Aihime talked to Valkyrie. '_Those two know each other?_' he thought to himself, he never would of guessed because he never saw them together and every chance he could get his eyes were on Valkyrie. What if Aihime told her about him? Then L would look like a jerk and the thought of Valkyrie thinking harshly about him sent him over the edge. He wanted to panic, go wild, break things but he just stood there with wide eyes making everyone look at him strangely.

"L, you okay?" asked a boy who L was fond of, and that's when the unkempt hair boy shook his thoughts away and nodded to respond to the questions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

L was walking home now, and he saw Valkyrie a little ahead. His heart skipped a beat and he gulped harshly almost making his throat feel sore. His breathing was ragging, '_I should talk to her_' but then his confidence drifted away. He just couldn't do it, he wasn't brave enough then he noticed she tripped over a rock and he dropped his bookbag and dashed over to her, "Ms. Aiyako!" he shouted as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up before she fell on her face, but when he pulled her back she had flung back toward him.

* * *

Well you know the deal, review and tune in for the next chapter!


End file.
